vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Embryo
Summary Embryo 'is the main antagonist of ''Cross Ange: A Rondo of Angels and Dragons. Originally a scientist of the true earth, he is the discover of the particle Dracunium and the creator of the Ragna-mails that would cause the ruin of the "true Earth". As the world fell into ruin due to his creations, he abandoned the world and travelled to the "false Earth" (AKA the World of Mana) in a parallel universe where he rebuilt society. For 500 years, he controlled the world from the shadows. However, having deemed the World of Mana a failure, he planned to destroy the world and create a new one. He owns the lost weapons and techniques of ancient times, like the Ragna-mail and is the "pilot" of the Ragna-mail EM-CBX001 Hysterica. Powers and Abilities '''Tier: Likely 8-C physically, At least 8-B with the Hysterica, High 6-C with Space-Time Convergence Cannons Name: '''Unknown, goes by Embryo. Also called "Demon of Heiselberg" '''Origin: Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years Classification: Tuner, Creator, 'God' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 8 and 9, his true body and Hysterica exists in a world outside time and space and will continue to live until the Hysterica is destroyed), Skilled sword user (capable of deflecting thrown weapons with his sword, was easily overwhelming Tusk even with one hand restrained), Regeneration (High-Low for the Hysterica only, should be comparable to the Villkiss which can regenerate a lost arm), Summoning (like other Ragna-mail users, he should be capable of summoning the Hysterica to himself. Can summon other versions of the Hysterica from across the multiverse and control them. Can summon a sword), Resurrection (Upon death, his corpse will disappear and he can reappear anywhere in the world immediately. He can also resurrect others as he did with Chris and the Norma children, implied to be by reversing time), Transformation (via the Hysterica, which should be capable of changing between plane and angel form as other paramails can), Mind Manipulation (Can take control of Mana users and increase their physical abilities to the limits of their bodies, can manipulate other people's minds), Energy Projection (via Hysterica, which has a laser gun and can shoot a laser from its eye), Pain Manipulation (can multiply people's feelings of pain by 50 by touching a point on their head), Empathic Manipulation (can turn people's pain into pleasure, make them feel as if they are being tickled, or as if they are burning alive), Magic (created and can wield the Light of Mana), Creation (with mana can create restraints to bind people), Telepathy (can read minds and speak to others in their minds as he did with Salia, Mana can be used to communicate with others over long distances, though this is essentially a magical phone call), Time Manipulation, Space Manipulation (Embryo can control time and space, such as rewinding time, merging together the space-time of two worlds, and rewriting the environment around him. The Hysterica's Spacetime Convergence Cannons should be also capable of affecting space-time, as Ange and Salamandinay were capable of cancelling out Embryo's space-time merger using their own Spacetime Convergence Cannons), limited Law Manipulation (the Endless Song is the laws that govern the universe fashioned into a melody), Illusion Creation (can create holograms), Plant Manipulation (can grow and manipulate plants to bind others), Forcefields (can create forcefields with Mana, his Hysterica has a forcefield shield on its arm), Telekinesis (can move things with the Light of Mana, lifted Ersha by the throat with some other form of telekinesis), Teleportation (of both himself and others), Flight (both with Hysterica and on his own), Technology Manipulation (can remotely control his Hysterica and other Ragna-mails, disabling their controls and leaving their users unable to move, or forcing their Ragna-mails to attack each other), Resistance to Power Nullification (Can use magic on Norma, who usually destroy magic on contact), and Spatial Manipulation in the Hysterica (should be comparable to other Ragna-mail which could fly within the tornado Embryo created to merge two space-times) Attack Potency: Likely Building level physically (Was able to damage Tusk, who survived being at the center of an explosion that destroyed a building and the surrounding cliff face without injuries), At least City Block level with Hysterica (clashed with the Villkiss which was capable of kicking off the horn of a DRAGON around this size and destroying large battleships), Large Island level with Spacetime Convergence Cannons (has weapons comparable to other Ragna-mail, which can destroy almost half of a large island and cause explosions visible from orbit which would require this much force) Speed: Superhuman (capable of keeping up with Tusk, who could cross the distance his flying machine could, without one, in only slightly less than the same amount of time), at least Superhuman with Hysterica (faster than Embryo normally), far higher with Spacetime Convergence Cannons (capable of travelling across large regions of the planet in a short time period) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, likely Class 5 with Hysterica Striking Strength: Building Class physically, City Block Class with Hysterica Durability: Likely Building Level (able to withstand the force of his own strikes), City Block level with Hysterica (can clash with and block hits from the Villkiss), Immortality and Resurrection make him difficult to kill Stamina: High Standard Equipment: The Hysteria. *'The Hysterica': A Ragna-Mail, a mech described as the ultimate weapon of the United Economic Federation. A black mech capable of transforming between angel and plane form, equipped with various deadly weapons. The Hysterica is, like all Ragna-mail, capable of travelling between and beyond space-times, and capable of regenerating itself by substituting in pieces of other Hystericas from across space-time. **'Spacetime Convergence Cannon:' Described as a "dimensional resonator weapon", Spacetime Convergence Cannons are weapons mounted to the shoulders of Ragna-mail (though they are normally concealed). They are activated by singing the Eternal Song, and are capable of firing lasers that can cause explosions seen from orbit. They appear to be capable of interfering with space-time, as Ange and Salamandinay were able to use their own cannons to cancel out a merge of space-time. **'Missiles:' Ragna-mails are equipped with homing missiles which can be fired in large barrages. **'Forcefield:' An arm-mounted forcefield capable of blocking an attack from the Villkiss's beam sword. **'Rifle:' Ragna-mails are equipped with guns that can fire powerful bullets and lasers. Range: Several meters with revolver, hundreds of metres with Hysterica. Multiversal with space-time manipulation (was capable of affecting space-time in the True Earth universe from the false earth), multiversal, possibly higher with teleportation and duplication, (like other Ragna-mails the Hysterica can travel between universes. Can control his duplicates from beyond space-time). Intelligence: Extremely high, a master scientist in all fields and political strategist. Discovered a new particle and how to use it. Manipulated the world from the shadows for centuries. Has enough knowledge of genetics to rewrite the genetic code of humanity and give them the ability to use mana. Weaknesses: If his Hysterica and true body are both destroyed, he will be killed permanently. If his body is incapacitated without actually being killed (e.g. being frozen solid), he will not be able to create a new one (albeit he can still control his Ragna-mail, which can potentially be used to kill his incapacitated body and allow him to create a new one). Notable Powers and Abilities: The Light of Mana: A mystical power created by harnessing the energy of Dracunium (an "extremely powerful super-symmetric particle") from Aura, the DRAGON's progenitor, which allows the manipulation of the external environment via mind alone. It can be used for the creation of physical constructs such as nets, manacles and shields capable of blocking bullets, as well as for the powering of vehicles and planes. It can also be used for the manipulation of the physical world such as moving objects telekinetically, and for long distance communication, and sending of messages, essentially a magical phone call. Embryo is the creator of the Light of Mana who used it to revolutionse the world, and is capable of controlling any person who uses it. Resurrection: Embryo is extremely difficult to kill, with another version of himself appearing every time he is killed. The source of this is his true body which exists in a rift between various space-times, also described as "undefined space", "between time and space", "at the end of non-gauge space, in a sea of imaginary spaces". Within this location, time does not move forward, granting Embryo eternal life. The location is isolated from all universes, and inaccessible even via Singularities, portals between different universes. Every time he dies, he switches place with a multiplex entity in undefined space, allowing him to instantly reappear alive and well anywhere he wants whenever he is killed. Teleportation: Embryo is capable of teleporting both himself and others, with both contact and from afar. Simply by raising his hand he was able to teleport Salia and Chris's Ragna-mails into a horde of DRAGONs to serve as bait. He is also capable of teleporting certain parts of people such as their clothing and accessories, as he was able to teleporting Ange away from her machine while leaving behind her suit and royal ring. He is also capable of changing equipment mid-teleportation, such as switching from a sword to a revolver. Embryo uses this ability very often in combat, both to dodge and to rapidly change position to attack his opponent in their blind spots. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6